


fools rush in

by Mephilia_Venus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating, Penguins, in that order, quite possibly the first time I have successfully written fluff that didn't turn into angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephilia_Venus/pseuds/Mephilia_Venus
Summary: Ginny and Luna's date encounters interference from a surprising source.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	fools rush in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DevilRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilRising/gifts).



> written for the 2019 tumblr witchsweekly secret santa exchange

“You have _got_ to be kidding me, Lune.”

Luna stood before Ginny, with a plastic penguin figure at her feet that she looked far too excited about. “Isn’t it adorable, Ginny?”

“It’s for children.”

“Quite a few of the adults here would seem to disagree.”

Ginny had to concede that. Ice skating came as easily to her as most other sports, and considering that this date had been Luna’s idea, Ginny had to hope her girlfriend knew at least somewhat what she was doing. 

But the penguin - those were intended for people who definitely did not. And not even people; children, as Ginny had observed, hence the penguin’s height of just under a meter. Yet that wasn’t stopping quite a few fully-grown men and women from awkwardly tottering about the ice skating rink, with death grips on the shoulders of the penguins that rarely came above their waists. It would have been hilarious to Ginny if Luna hadn’t, for some reason, felt the need for one as well.

If Luna wanted it, though – Luna, with the smile on her face wide enough to light up her eyes like two shining blue stars, wisps of her pale blonde hair waving out from where she had tucked it into the gray wool scarf around her neck, who had softly sang along under her breath to every holiday song that played while they waited in line for their skates and made up words for whatever lyrics she didn’t know – Ginny would never even dream of telling her no. 

A smile playing across her own face, Ginny sighed in humored resignation and held out her hand. “Alright, then. Shall we take our new friend for a spin?”

Were she forced to choose, Ginny would have said that roller skating was slightly more her speed, no pun intended, than its cold weather counterpart. That was not to imply she wouldn’t have gone ice skating without Luna, though. Ginny’s body fell into the rhythm of the movements, step-step-glide step-step-glide, without missing a beat, and she was letting her own momentum do most of the work for her within no time.

Even the way that Luna skated, in comparison, was so uniquely Luna Lovegood. Next to the sleek unmistakability of Ginny’s athleticism, Luna found her form in a light sway that made it look as though she was about to start floating above the ice at any moment. It was an untrained, yet still perfect technique that Ginny couldn’t help but envy. 

And find dangerously distracting to watch, she thought as she nearly skated right into the wall of the rink for her inability to take her eyes off her girlfriend.

Ginny realigned her footing, moving closer to Luna so as to hold her hand. But there was another problem. A distinctly penguin-shaped one, being tugged along for the ride by more than helping Luna, positioned in such a way that made it rather awkward for Ginny to close in alongside her. Ginny fell back and tried to switch to Luna’s other side, but that ran the risk of cutting her off and sending them both tumbling down – not an event that Ginny wanted marring their date.

They moved around each other in this fashion for nearly an hour, Ginny close enough to Luna’s orbit that she could only feel pulled in, but then repelled back the moment before contact. The fifth time this happened, Ginny couldn’t help but grumble an unflattering comment about the penguin’s interference, one which she thought was soft enough under her breath.

Luna’s ears were sharp as ever though, and she flashed a look at Ginny over her shoulder. Ginny swore, backpedaling both physically and mentally, until she realized that Luna wasn’t angry. Luna looked like… she was enjoying this?

Had Luna been _teasing_ her all along?

 _“Oh, that does it.”_ Ginny’s body fell into a different position now, one drilled into her by a childhood spent squaring off against Fred and George in the yard of The Burrow. She skated forward in a decisive burst of speed, aiming just past Luna – and successfully snatching the penguin right out of her girlfriend’s hands.

“I think you’ve had long enough with this chap. What about my turn?”

A laugh burst from Luna, one that sent another unsteadying rush through Ginny’s legs. “Oh, please don’t take him! I’ll give you anything!” Luna pretended to plead, but Ginny could see her shifting her feet as she prepared for a counterstrike.

Ginny let Luna rush towards her, timing her push of the penguin towards the wall so that she could twirl back around and catch Luna in her arms. Soft huffs of breath escaped from both of them as they collided, and Ginny had just a moment to breathe in Luna’s winter-windswept blonde hair before her girlfriend looked up at her. Ginny wasn’t even able to cast out a one-liner before Luna kissed her, smiling into the flush that crept through Ginny’s cheeks.

“For the record, you ruined my line,” Ginny laughed, straightening the knitted hat that was threatening to fall from her head. “I’m supposed to ask you, ‘Anything?’ before kissing you.”

“You stole my penguin.” Luna weaved her fingers between Ginny’s, squeezing her hand tight as they momentarily skated outwards from each other before pulling close again. “I think that makes us even.”

Another giggle came from Ginny, and she swiped another quick kiss from Luna as they spiraled into the center of the rink. “Alright, I suppose so.”


End file.
